ONCE UPON A TIME: Kiss of the night
by Albedo666
Summary: In this slight retake of Sleeping Beauty from Once Upon A Time a lone figure is seen making their way to Aurora...but who is this figure? In another three chapter short a tale will unfold and in this one a royal ball is held in the past and meetings will take place setting up for a race to wake a sleeping Princess. Slight femslash ahead, put on your goggles and lets do this.
1. Chapter 1 Lone traveler

**Authors note:** A slight alternate take on Sleeping Beauty set in the Once Upon A Time Universe where it will start in the present…then a certain event will bring three characters together…and in the final chapter it all culminates together. This will be my third story in the series this time set to Sleeping Warrior. For those who rp femslash and are into the series please follow the link to my forum:

forum/Femslash-Once-upon-a-time-lemons-and-yuri/185783/

ONCE UPON A TIME: Kiss of the night

CH.1: Lone traveler

Riding on horseback a solitary figure clad in armor races across the landscape beating the odds as wind whips about and night clings to the shadows. The figure on horseback has their face hidden and their gloves grip the reigns as the horse pounds away at the ground. The moon hung high above is slowly starting its descent and the rider does their best to keep on course…on time so that not a minute is wasted. Haste was in motion, the horse galloping as its breath could be seen in the chilly night.

Not much was known about the traveler who kept their identity hidden beneath the armor, their voice lay mute only letting out a single word to urge the horse forward more. The road was filled with obstacles and the rider urged their horse forward and in a bold leap clears a low cut wall before continuing on.

There was a lot at stake tonight…a young woman lay asleep and vulnerable. This woman was very precious to the rider, her safety was their man concern and if something should happen to her all would be for naught. The howl of wolves behind the rider brought their attention to the immediate threat and as the wolves leap forth the horse is startled and the rider flies off the horse.

Landing with a thud the rider quickly rolls to their feet sword blazing in the night, the wolves growling as the horse sets off running back the way it had come. Left alone to fend for their life, the rider spreads their legs apart anticipating the first wolf. The attack is not left long to wait as it leaps into the air and the rider thrusts up with their blade, the ruby glint of the tip cutting through the body and disposing of it just as the other wolf crashes into their form.

Claws rake the armor and the rider rolls about as their sword is sent flying from their grasp skittering along the ground. The sharp canine like teeth snap at the rider's face and they pound into their face with their glove. The wolves in the back begin to race at the rider and with little ease of getting rid of the first they roll along the ground till the sword is in their hand again.

Stabbing one wolf in the side and prying the jaws apart with the one atop the rider, well, suffice to say with a crack the wolf lay motionless on top and the other wolf could see its chances turn slim and raced off into the night. Left with the dead carcass of the wolf atop; the rider shoves it aside…the smell alone enough to render one sick to one's stomach. Time has been spent too long in one place and the rider heads off.

The chill of the wind can be felt and the solitary figure in the night huffs it fast as they can manage. There is a rope that is hanging from a tree and with a brisk run the rider swings across to safety and with sword in hand pushes on with no thought of their surroundings. A man clad in armor stands in the way…it is too dark to see their face and as they swing their sword the rider brings their weapon up with a resounding clash. The two begin to fight…the rider shorter than the armor clad foe but this will not stop the rider from getting to their destination. The battle is fought hard…the rider having to pull off some tricky maneuvers using their height to their advantage listening to the heavy sword crush into the ground…where they should have been.

Racing up its back the rider plunges the sword down and the armored guard falls to the ground with a giant thump sending shockwaves through the ground. The rider clearly has talent with a sword and walking off heads to an area where a sleeping Princess is seen. The rider hurries over gazing at their serene beauty and reaches out stroking her face with the back of their hand. They had faced many perils but they were finally here.

There was no one around…and with the wolves and giant guard taken care of the rider goes to remove their helmet just as darkness briefly hides the moon and when the darkness passes the face of the rider is revealed as…

 **Authors note:** The identity of the rider will not be revealed till chapter three. Just who is this rider who took on wolves and a giant guard all to get to the sleeping Princess? Next chapter goes back in time before this…to a ball of sorts. See you there.


	2. Chapter 2 Dance of the trio

CH.2: Dance of the trio

Prince Phillip stood with his father as several guards were being talked to. Each one was reminded of their duty tonight which was to keep an eye on anyone suspicious and to keep from entertaining themselves on food or dancing till after the night was over. Phillip notices one guy in particular who seems to never move an inch or fidget…it was rather unsettling and there was something off in that manner of guard behavior. "Father if it is alright I'd like to test the guards out…see if they are ready to take on whatever challenge faces them."

"I don't see why not…but hurry up Phillip my boy…we must get this ball going." His mother waves him on and Phillip nods his head in approval.

"I choose…you." He chose the guard who remained perfectly still and as they nod their head he gestures towards the circle in the middle of the room. "The objective is quite simple…first person to step outside the circle wins. You are to use any method you see fit. Do you understand?"

The guard nods their head and he pulls his sword free and licks his lip. Edging towards the guard he notes they don't move away…odd. He swings at them and they bat away his attempt with ease. This was just annoying…who was this guy? Rolling his shoulders he gets serious as he switches to a two hand grip and swings right for his head but the guy takes the attack…holds his ground and soon throws him to the side. Phillip nears the edge and holds himself back…his little stumble clearly earning a few chortles from the others.

"You are well trained in the art of the blade…tell me…just who are you?" Phillip turns his body and brings his sword into a running lunge but the figure rolls along the ground avoiding the attack and taps him from behind.

"I was hired to look after the guests of the evening and to protect Princess Aurora…along with the other royals of course." The figure speaks softly and he brings his sword overhead trying to bring it down on the guard who was still on the ground.

"You are starting to tick me off…and to make matters worse you are embarrassing me in front of my father. Why don't you make this easy on yourself and give up?"

"Giving up is not my thing…so do your worse." The guard doesn't get up and Phillip can see his father aiming a questioning look his way.

"When I bring this sword down I will see just who is behind that mask!" Phillip was losing his patience and as he brought the sword down the guard caught it between their hands. Phillip strained trying to get control but the person wouldn't let up and eventually moved it to the side so when he did come down with it the tip of the blade struck the ground and the figure spun their body kicking the blade to the side and he fell to the ground with the sword.

The figure soon just eased him over the line and he faced the humiliation of all those watching. "The mask stays on…as you were." The guard heads off and the others follow in line congratulating him.

"Phillip what was that…such behavior…it is not you. Anyway you are expected on the dance floor…Princess Aurora is holding a dance for you." Phillip looks after the guard as they leave and he fumes a bit before heading off to the dance. If he saw that guard again he'd make sure to see his face.

* * *

Aurora stood on the dancefloor waiting for Phillip. Her brown hair was tied up behind her and she wore a pink evening dress. Today was a day of celebration and almost all the royal families were in attendance. She wore a smile and greeted all that came her way. She knew their names and which house they served or belonged to. Sometimes though the politics made her so sleepy; her eyes spotted Phillip then, a welcome relief over all this.

"Phillip…I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," she accepted his hand as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Have you seen a guard around…would be around your height or so?" Phillip cast a look about like a suspicious man…this look did little for him.

"There are many guards out tonight Phillip…anything I should worry about?" She places her hand up and soon they are waltzing. The music is lovely and she holds up her dress as they turn around as others follow.

"Nothing to worry about…everything is as it should be. I apologize for not saying how beautiful you look tonight." Aurora smiled at his compliment and as the music ended she curtsied while he bowed and she let him lead her over to the refreshments table.

"That is quite alright Phillip. So tell me…what is it about your fascination with the guards anyway? The way you speak it is like they did something like steal some jewels or impersonated a royal."

Aurora had meant it as a joke but Phillip had this serious look on his face. "If you must know…a guard bested me and humiliated me while my father watched. The guard was not supposed to do that…all guards should know to let the royals win…they should do their job protecting us…not laying us out to fall flat when we need to stand strong."

Aurora tries to comfort him as she places a hand on his back but he shrugs it off. "I'm sorry that this guard did this to you. Perhaps I can have a word with my father and he can help you find this guard-."

"I thank you Aurora…but as I said everything is as it should be. I will track this guard down myself…if you will excuse me this will be met…hold it…there he is! Hey there you…put down that tray this instance!" Phillip goes rushing off leaving her there and she heaves a sigh. It was just like Phillip to leave without kissing her. Just once she wished someone would have the decency to kiss her and make her feel special. Looking over she then notes someone standing out on the patio.

* * *

Mulan was in need of work so when she found out the Palace was hiring guards for the big ball she decided to show up. The only problem was they were not accepting females. Mulan tried to plead her case that she was an exceptional weapon expert and hand to hand fighter but they were quite stuck in their ways. Mulan had to resort to other means for which she was not proud. Knocking out a guard she takes his outfit and with luck it fits. This was not her first time portraying a man…and as she went to introduce herself she used the name Ping, seemed to fit. When the guards were called to assemble she went with the flow feeling if she did something out of character they would suspect she was not who she said she was.

The King and his son Prince Phillip were to look over the guards and a test would be given to see if the guards were able to do their job. Mulan could read the nervousness in the other guards and felt she might want to stay away from that…much as she needed to blend in what fear should she have from those she must protect? Prince Phillip honed in on her bravery calling her out and after that…well…suffice to say the Prince lost his cool and much of his actions, his antics were easily seen through and she dispatched his sword and him in less time than it took for her to sneak in.

Phillip was outraged…and if not for her exit she imagined he would have had her shackled or worse for humiliating him like that. Mulan knew his type though…thought they were better than everyone else and that a woman was inferior and not to be anything but a Princess or a mother. Mulan knew she was more than that and perhaps someday she would have a family…almost did…once, still, in her youth she still wished to explore to be all she could be.

Each guard was assigned to look after a particular royal figure or part of the castle and her post was near refreshments. She knew of some toxins that could be placed in drinks and magic could be involved so she never left refreshments…until she spotted Phillip nearing. Outside she was tempted to remove the get up she wore which hid her face…in fact she was tempted as the armor was getting stuffy but soon enough she has company.

"Hello there…can I join you?" Mulan curses her luck and turning around she spots the beautiful Princess Aurora. She was dressed quite elegantly and her form was proper but direct.

"Uh yes…of course. Wouldn't you prefer being out there…with the other royals?" Mulan cleared her throat trying to sound masculine.

"Oh…well I suppose…but my date ran out on me. You see, his name is Prince Phillip and this was meant to be sort of a big thing between our two families. He has become obsessed with this guard who wound up humiliating him…kind of sad given that Phillip is quite brave and great with a sword."

Mulan rolled her eyes at that. She wanted to tell this lovely Princess that her Phillip couldn't hold a torch in the darkness without asking for directions. Still she held her tongue. "I am sure your Phillip will find his man."

"Yes, well, in the meantime I am without a dance partner. Do you dance?" Mulan was about to object but soon she is led out to the dancefloor and they are dancing close together.

"I think I should return to my post," Mulan struggles a bit but Aurora clearly won't have another date run out on her.

"Oh nonsense…enjoy the party…you need at least one break and all. So tell me a little about yourself, where are you from has anyone at the party caught your eye?" Aurora bats her eyes at her and Mulan feels her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.

"Well…I come from a pretty distant land, roiled in war and consumed by views often criticized or looked at the wrong way. I haven't been back in a long time since I left…things just didn't work out there. Far as a person…well…I believe I am dancing with her." Mulan kept her hands perfectly out of reach of being improper and as Aurora blushes she finds herself drawn in by her beauty, her sincerity, her need to be loved and-."

"Hold it…you aren't supposed to be dancing with the Princess!" Phillip broke in and Mulan tried to act casual but soon there are two guards who hold her arms back and she spots a man…the very same man she stole the armor from.

"That is my armor…I'd know it anywhere…" The man was being held up by another guard and as the audience grows silent Mulan curses her luck. Aurora though looks square at Phillip.

"Phillip…look around you…are you really going to do this here?" She demands. Mulan sees some hesitation but he refuses to let up.

"I will look upon the face of the one who bested me…reveal yourself." Phillip removes the only thing to show her real identity and as she is shown to everyone there are gasps. Aurora herself is taken aback.

"Oops…guess a girl bested you. I'm sorry for crashing the party…but…a girl has to eat and jobs are very slim these days." Mulan does her best to not let herself betray her emotions which was worry.

Phillip approaches her and as he slaps her across the face she takes the blow. "No one does that to me…you hear me…no one. You are to be escorted out of here…immediately. Oh and if you think of coming back…there will be severe consequences. Take her away." Mulan lets them and they only stop as Aurora calls out.

"Did you mean what you said?" She stood there and Mulan looked over her shoulder with blood trailing down her lip.

"Every word Princess…every word. Oh…and you deserve to be kissed, but not just tonight…you deserve to be kissed under the moonlight, in the pouring rain, up on the tallest peak, your beauty should never be forgotten…and someday the most important kiss…and I hope to be the one to do that." Mulan is then carried out.

"You will not be kissing her…no girl should kiss another…if anyone will kiss her it should be me!" Phillip calls after her but she just wears a smile.

 **Authors note:** In the final chapter coming up one final confrontation is set to take place between Mulan and Phillip and the identity of the mysterious rider will be revealed. Just who is it that will kiss the Sleeping Beauty…find out in the conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3 Duel for a kiss

CH.3: Duel for a kiss

News of Aurora's predicament reached far and wide and apparently rumor had it that a kiss could wake her. The only problem was the journey to Aurora was filled with deadly wolves, a guardian, and several other disasters that would befall anyone not prepared. Phillip was outraged that this had happened…and that he was unable to stop it. The night after the guard's identity he made sure that security was ran tighter…that no one suspicious was allowed in. And the one time he could protect Aurora…the worse happens. Well he would have none of it…traps or none he would risk his life and wake up Aurora with true love's kiss…as there was only one type of kiss that could wake those in a deep sleep…it had been done for Snow White after all.

Heading out for his fastest steed he read the worry in his father's eyes. "Do not worry father…I will brave these dangers and bring Princess Aurora back safely. There is no danger I can face that will stop me from waking her…with my lips."

"I worry about you Phillip…you are treading on dangerous ground. Why not let one of the guards face these trials…you are the only heir to the Kingdom…if you should die there will be no one left to take over-."

"A guard, ha, like a guard can take on such a quest…as only a Prince like myself can undertake. Princess Aurora is in good hands father…trust in that." Prince Phillip urged his horse forward and as he headed out he felt the cold sting of wind in his face as he hurried along at a fast gallop.

Princess Aurora…her beauty was unlike any other and with his marriage to her he would stop the fighting between their two Kingdoms and herald in a new order. He was the most fit to kiss those lips…no other but he…and when he became King…the power would be all his. Oh he did love Aurora…but there was a certain respect that came from being King over a Prince any day. The guards laughed at him and all he could do was shoulder his indignation and push on.

Lowering his body so he went with the wind he did not expect there'd be another horse in the way. The other rider wore the gear of a guard and the two of them crashed into one another and both fell off their horses. Phillip hit the ground hard but the guard used the momentum to get to their feet…only as the helmet fell did he see the long dark hair and the lip that still bore his mark.

"Y-You're the imposter…what are you doing out here?" Phillip reaches for his sword and pulls it out holding it out with abated breath.

"I was on my way to rescue the Princess…I heard she was in danger," the guard whom he still did not know the name of had not drawn her weapon…why?

"Yes well…I do not think this is a rescue up your alley. Why don't you turn around…I'd hate for you to see me when I am not holding back." Phillip inched forward placing the blade against her throat…but she still did not budge.

"I do not respond to threats…nor do I intend on hurting you. It is clear as a Prince of these parts you can have me executed or imprisoned for striking you or even knicking a hair on your chin. However if you touch me again…I will respond in good measure." The woman stared at him with deep brown eyes…those eyes that bore into one's soul and he did not like what he saw.

"Heh…why am I wasting my time with a lowly guard like yourself? In case you are wondering the Princess is under a curse…one that can only be lifted by true love's kiss. In case you have been asleep all this time…true love is straight…not same sex. It is the way it has always been…so go ahead and kiss her…won't do you any good." Phillip took a step forward and turned around and found himself hit hard upon the nose sending him crashing onto his back.

"You are a lowly pig…do you know that? Whoever said love was meant to be straight only intended to keep others from ever feeling love…to fully embrace it within their hearts. So many people hide in the shadows…afraid that if they come out they will be killed or threatened to back away. That night I danced with her…it felt right…it felt better than dancing with a guy. You may try and kill me for what I feel, who I feel it for…but right now her life is what matters…and I can't let you stop me."

"Enough…you struck t a Prince and for that it will cost you your life! No one is out here to stop me…and you deserve to die for what you are…and I will die myself before I let those lips on hers!" Phillip rises up with sword in hand and the woman has her sword at the ready.

"Before I die I will tell you my name…it is Mulan!" She waits for him and as he charges she is bringing her sword up to block his. The clang of steel fills the night air and the two combat. Phillip fights with all his might but the woman continues to irritate him to no ned.

"Mulan…a strange name…well when you die you will return to wherever it is you came from!" Phillip went in close and as their weapons deadlocked he stared into her eyes. There was something about her…while really annoying he found himself drawn to it. Leaning in he saw her eyes widen and a groan escapes his lips and he looks down seeing her leg struck him hard in the round table below.

"You are disgusting…trying to kiss me…and what did you hope to accomplish by that? Come on and get up…fight me like a man!" Mulan waited for him and as he rose up he did his best to stand without breathing hard.

"Heh…I knew it…well if you insist!" Phillip charged and tackled her to the ground. The two of them were locked in a deep set struggle…neither willing to let the other up. Phillip tried to get his sword down but she held onto his hand keeping his sword held away. Growing frustrated he brings his head forward connecting with hers.

"Ugh…is that all you got?" Mulan spat out. Phillip managed to reach out gripping her throat as he tried to choke her…his face nearing hers.

"You infuriate me to no end…what makes you better than me huh? How can you handle a blade like that…how is it you make your way into her heart…answer me!" Phillip raged and then he was slugged across the face and found himself under her. A blade was pressed against his throat and he tried breathing but it pushed his adam's apple closer to her blade.

"You want to know…well…in short I don't behave like a wild animal, I have always been true to my heart, bound by honor…and I do not kill unless absolutely necessary. You do not deserve to wake the Princess…so goodnight." He expected her to kill him but as her fist collides with his face the back of his head connects with the ground and he falls unconscious. Was he wrong to judge…had his actions really been that selfish?

Lying there he hears a horse gallop off into the night and he feels the shadows creep over him. Perhaps in the end…no…he would not let her win. Fighting off the sleep he rose up and swaying a bit as he stood he sought his horse. There was a short cut he knew…and Mulan was heading the wrong way. Wolves and a guardian…that is what his father said…and that is what he would do…he just had to stay awake.

* * *

Prince Phillip approached Aurora…his body a bit scratched and dinged up from having to deal with wolves and a rather huge guardian. Still here he was…he had made it here before Mulan and now he would wake Aurora up with a kiss. Removing his helmet he runs a hand through his sweaty hair and gazes down at her tranquil beauty. It is silent around him…all except his heavy breathing. Those lips were his…and his alone to take.

"I have come my sweet…I have come to wake you from your sleep." Phillip licks his lips and as he bends down to kiss her lips he makes sure it is long and that the right amount of pressure is applied to free her of this curse…for only true love's kiss could save her.

Pulling back he expects to see her eyes open…to see those eyes of hers. And yet nothing…maybe he did it wrong. Going to kiss her again he felt no reciprocation…no sense that there was life coming to her. Panic set in and he felt frustration taking over. This was not happening…he was meant to wake her…no one else…all the trials he had gone through…ugh…and his head was hurting. Falling to his knees he begins to black out…but not before seeing a woman approaching.

"You…you stay away…she…" Phillip collapsed by Aurora and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mulan had taken a long route…filled with crocodiles and various array of soldiers, ghosts most like. She held no fear…she was resilient till the task was done. When she made it to the area she found Phillip kissing her. She was torn from staying and leaving…but only as she noticed Aurora not responding did she realize that Phillip was not meant to wake her. If there had been a connection, if true love were a factor surely it would have worked.

Phillip turned to look at her…doing his best one last time to send her off. Mulan could see he had fallen unconscious and would likely be out for a bit…how he had managed so long…perhaps some part of him did believe he and Aurora were meant to be…but somehow along the way his actions and behavior caused her to close her heart off to him. It was just a guess on her end but maybe all was not lost.

"I apologize for arriving late Princess…I was delayed by many obstacles, one of which lies before you. Do not blame him…he truly believed his lips were meant to save you and that you two would be happily ever after. I know we have not known each other long…and to have the lips of a woman on yours…it goes against everything you have been raised to believe. If I kiss you and you find yourself wanting Phillip…I will give you two what you need."

Mulan approaches Aurora and strokes her cheek gazing at her ruby lips. A slight wind blows scattering her dark locks about her face and as she leans over her she is drawn in by her serenity. Pressing her lips against hers she feels her cheeks flush and her heart race, her entire being is devoted to this one moment. Slowly easing up she looks down and sees her eyes flicker open.

"It is you…but how…and where is Phillip?" Aurora slowly sits up and Mulan pulls back giving her the space she needs.

"Phillip attacked me hoping to delay my saving you…he felt that I was the wrong person to wake you. Our struggle led to him coming here…but…his lips were not enough to wake you. I kissed you…I apologize but your slumber was only to be done through true love…but I am uncertain of that…we only danced once and-."

Aurora placed a hand behind her head and soon they were kissing again. Mulan's face was confused and yet they kissed for a bit. When she pulled back Mulan noticed the smile on her lips. She did not know how to respond…and yet Aurora spoke for her.

"You are wondering why I am kissing you, well, while you are right in that we only danced once you said something back in the castle while they were taking you away. And I quote, 'Every word Princess…every word. Oh…and you deserve to be kissed, but not just tonight…you deserve to be kissed under the moonlight, in the pouring rain, up on the tallest peak, your beauty should never be forgotten…and someday the most important kiss…and I hope to be the one to do that,' that is what you told me."

Mulan blushed as she spoke her words back to her. "You remembered all that? What about Phillip…what about the rules of gender-?"

"I choose who I want…and…seeing how we are getting to know one another what is your name?" Aurora lies there and Mulan smiles.

"You can call me Mulan…my Princess." Mulan leans down to kiss her again and the two kiss a bit more before the sound of horses arrive. Phillip's father is in lead and as he jumps down he draws his sword.

"You…you are the guard who bested my son and now you are kissing the Princess! And what is this…what have you done to my son?" He sends his guards forward and as Mulan reaches for her sword Aurora steps out holding up her hands.

"Hold your troops back…Mulan is not the one who did this to your son. Your son attacked her and I imagine she was forced to defend herself. Take him back to your Kingdom and as far as any alliance…you can forget it. I have been awoken by true love's kiss…and it was not by your son…but her!"

The guards murmur and the King looks appalled. Mulan keeps her hand on her hilt but stands by Aurora's side. "This is an outrage…you would choose a woman over my son…how can this be?"

"Mulan has awoken something in my heart…something your son failed to give me. Now I suggest you give him immediate medical attention and should you strike my Kingdom…you'd best not send in your son first." Aurora's voice carries out and the guards pick up Phillip who is in and out of consciousness.

"This is not over!" The King yells as he rides off with the guards. When they leave Mulan turns to Aurora who places her arms around her neck drawing her close.

"Now where did we leave off?" Aurora smiles and Mulan holds her close as they kiss. It was just the two of them and after all she had been through…a kiss in the night was a mighty fine reward for her troubles.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Prince Phillip turned out to be quite the jerk huh? I can't say I was ever a fan of him. True love won at the end of the day and unlike my last story…Mulan gets the girl in the end this time. For this story I think there is always going to be three types of people, those who are against gay and lesbians, those for it, and those who simply do not care either way…sort of a neutral party if you will. Things can get ugly but love is love, and Sleeping Warrior may still come to pass maybe, as the second half of season five airs next year. I am heading out now…who knows when my next three chapter ouat femslash will round out…but for now later.


End file.
